lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sayid Jarrah
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Sayid Hassan | Nazwisko=Jarrah | AKA=Najeev | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=17.01.1969 | Miejsce urodzenia=Tikrit, Irak | Data śmierci=2007 | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa, łódź podwodna | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Eksplozja w łodzi podwodnej | Zawód=Żołnierz Gwardii Republikańskiej w Iraku Kucharz Zabójca | Rodzina=Hassan Jarrah - Ojciec Omer Jarrah - Brat Nadia Jazeem - Żona | Powód Australia=Miał zdemaskować terrorystyczna komórkę w Sydney. | Powód samolot=Jechał do swojej ukochanej. }} Sayid Jarrah to urodzony 17 stycznia 1969 roku w Tikricie Irakijczyk. Był oficerem Gwardii Republikańskiej odpowiadającym za przesłuchania więźniów. Służąc w wojsku poznał biegle sztuki walki, tajniki tortur oraz opanował posługiwanie się bronią i obsługę sprzętu telekomunikacyjnego. W czasie jednego z przesłuchań poznał Nadię, w której się zakochał. Porzucił służbę i uciekł za granicę poszukując ukochanej. Współpracując ze służbami specjalnymi by rozpracować siatkę terrorystyczną w Australii, dostałe informacje o miejscu pobytu Nadii. Leciał lotem 815 do Los Angeles by się z nią spotkać, lecz razem z kilkudziesięcioma innymi osobami rozbił się na Wyspie. Na wyspie Sayid szybko stał się członkiem tak zwanej "drużyny A". Dzięki swoim zdolnościom wielokrotnie przysłużył się rozbitkom. Starał się znaleźć sposób powrotu do domu. Razem z pozostałymi rozbitkami odkrywał tajemnice wyspy, badał stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA, czy walczył z rdzennymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Nawiązał przelotny romans z Shannon Rutherford. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja do opuszczenia wyspy, Sayid był gotowy oddać za to życie - chciał zanurkować do podwodnej stacji, by przerwać nadawanie sygnału. Następnie zadeklarował Jackowi, że jest gotowy umrzeć, byle rozbitkowie wydostali się z wyspy. Po ponad trzech miesiącach, gdy na wyspę przybył frachtowiec Kahana, Sayid i siedem innych rozbitków opuścił wyspę. Przez trzy lata żył poza wyspą znany jako jeden z Oceanic 6, rzekomo jedynych ocalałych z katastrofy. Razem z pozostałymi kłamał o tym, co się wydarzyło. Spotkał się z Nadią i wziął z nią ślub. W 2005 roku, gdy Sayid i Nadia planowali podróż poślubną, Irakijczyka dotknął Jacob, tajemniczy stróż wyspy, który wybrał Sayida na jednego ze swoich kandydatów. Po chwili Nadia została zabita, wpadając pod samochód. Na jej pogrzebie Jarrah spotkał ponownie byłego przywódcę Innych Benjamina Linusa. Pracował dla niego, zabijając ludzi Charlesa Widomre'a czym miał chronić swych przyjaciół. W 2007 odwiedził go John Locke, który opuścił wyspę wkrótce po nim, namawiając go do powrotu, jednak Sayid odmówił. Jednakże jakiś czas później wbrew swojej woli, dostał się na lot 316 do więzienia w Guam. Jednakże samolot rozbił się na wyspie, a Jarrah i kilkoro jego towarzyszy przeniosło się w czasie do roku 1977. Sayid został więźniem Inicjatywy DHARMA. Razem z pozostałymi rozbitkami postanowił zdetonować bombę wodorową zapobiegając budowie stacji badawczej, przez którą rozbił się lot 815 i zmieniając przyszłość. Sayid został postrzelony, lecz zmodyfikował bombę, którą zdetonowali jego towarzysze. Po wybuchu rozbitkowie znaleźli się na wyspie, znowu w 2007 roku. Sayida zabrano do świątyni, gdzie miano go uleczyć, lecz zmarł. W nieznanych okolicznościach dwie godziny później ożył, lecz padł ofiarą choroby. Inni chcieli go zabić, lecz ostatecznie Jarrah opowiedział się po stronie wroga Jacoba, który obiecał mu, że odzyska Shannon i wróci do domu. Po masakrze w świątyni Sayid dołączył do armii Potwora. __TOC__ Historia Przed katastrofą Sayid jest Irakijczykiem, oficerem Gwardii Republikańskiej. Dzieciństwo spędził w wiosce rolniczej pod Tikritem, był faworyzowany przez ojca który widział w nim prawdziwego mężczyznę. Od zawsze przejawiał instynkt zabójcy, bez problemu zabijał domowe zwierzęta na obiad. W wojsku mimo, że Sayid był łącznościowcem, zajmował się także przesłuchiwaniem podejrzanych o udział w antyrządowych spiskach. Pewnego dnia dostaje zadanie przesłuchania młodej kobiety. Okazuje się, że jest to jego sympatia z czasów szkolnych - Nadia. W czasie przesłuchań odradza się dawne uczucie. Sayid próbuje skłonić Nadię do współpracy, lecz ta zdecydowanie odmawia, a on sam nie decyduje się użyć w stosunku do niej zwykle stosowanych tortur. Po ponad miesiącu bezskutecznych przesłuchiwań, zniechęceni przełożeni nakazują likwidacje więźniarki. Jak zwykle w takich okolicznościach egzekucję ma wykonać przesłuchujący oficer. Narażając własną osobę Sayid postanawia pomóc Nadii w ucieczce. Zabija innego oficera i sam strzela sobie w nogę, by upozorować ucieczkę. Nadii udaje się zbiec. Sayid postanawia zerwać ze służbą którą pełnił dotychczas. Ucieka za granicę bezskutecznie poszukując śladów ukochanej kobiety. W Londynie zostaje zatrzymany przez służby specjalne, które dają mu propozycję zinfiltrowania islamskiej grupy terrorystycznej w Australii, w zamian za informacje o Nadii. Sayid zgadza się. W Sydney za pośrednictwem swego dawnego przyjaciela z czasów studenckich wstępuje do lokalnej komórki terrorystycznej. Agenci chcą złapać terrorystów na gorącym uczynku, Sayid ma za zadanie skłonić wahającego się przyjaciela do podjęcia wraz z nim zadania, polegającego na samobójczym ataku. Po przełamaniu jego skrupułów, stale obserwowani przez agentów przystępują do działania. Gdy przyjaciel, w chwilę przed aresztowaniem orientuje się, że stał się ofiarą prowokacji, popełnia samobójstwo. Sayid musi zapisać na swoje sumienie kolejną śmierć, uzyskuje jednak informacje o Nadii. Okazuje się, że osiedliła się w Los Angeles. Sayid udaje się w jej ślady lecąc pechowym samolotem. Na wyspie Sezon 1 * na początku winiony za katastrofę przez Sawyera * naprawił odbiornik znaleziony we wraku * użył odbiornika będąc na wzniesieniu i odebrał zapętlony sygnał SOS * próbował zlokalizować źródło sygnału ale został znokautowany a sprzęt został zniszczony ** w odcinku , Locke przyznał, że to on był napastnikiem * torturował Sawyera, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje na temat lekarstwa na astmę dla Shannon * czuł się winny po tym wydarzeniu i opuścił obóz rozbitków by zbadać wyspę * był więziony i torturowany przez Danielle Rousseau w dżungli, okazało się, ze to ona nagrała sygnał SOS ** ukradł mapy i notatki Rousseau * zakochany w Shannon * pierwszy z rozbitków, który słyszy szepty * uratował wraz z Charlie'm Aarona Sezon 2 * jest pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła anomalie magnetyczne * wyznaje Shannon miłość * widzi Walta, tak jak Shannon, chwilę przed tym jak ona ucieka i zostaje zastrzelona przez Ane Lucie * Shannon umiera na jego rękach * na grobie Shannon zostawia, sznurek paciorków do modlitwy * naprawił radio znalezione przez Bernarda, działało tylko ten jeden raz * torturował Gale'a, uważał, że jest on jednym z Innych * buduje coś z Charlie'm, prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju domu * razem z Charlie'm i Aną Lucia poszedł szukać balonu zgodnie ze wskazówkami Gale'a * znaleźli balon i grób, po którego odkopaniu odkryli ciało prawdziwego Henrego Gale'a * podczas przesłuchania Gale'a był bliski zastrzelenia go, powstrzymała go Ana Lucia * podejrzewa, ze Michael ma układ z Innymi, zwraca na to uwagę Jackowi * ponieważ sam nie umie żeglować, bierze na pokład łodzi Desmonda Jina i Sun * widzi Posąg * znajduje obóz przy Drzwiach, okazuje się on być opuszczonym a po otwarciu włazu do Drzwi znajduje skałę * modli się do Allaha na łodzi Sezon 3 * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach Mr. Eko, wcześniej jednak ratuje go z płonącego namiotu * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach wioski innych * Odnajduje stację Płomień * odkrywa, że Jednooki jest jednym z Innych * odnajduje w stacji mapę wyspy i postanawia odnaleźć baraki * nie pozwala na zabicie Mikhaila, który staje się jego jeńcem * po odnalezieniu prawdziwej wioski innych zostaje przez nich złapany * spędza kilka dni przywiązany do huśtawki * wraca do obozu * nie ufa Juliet, próbuje wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat innych * brał udział w ataku na innych wraz z Bernandem i Jinem podczas którego zabił jednego z innych Sezon 4 right|thumb|Sayid opuszcza wyspę * Sayid wraz z Juliet opuszczają plażę dołączając do grupy Jacka * Sayid bierze udział w odebraniu broni Milesowi i Danielowi * Rusza na misję uwolnienia Charlotte * Zamienia Milesa na Charlotte * Jako pierwszy z Oceanic 6 opuszcza wyspę * Podczas lotu zauważa, że Frank kieruje się wprost na burzę, zgodnie ze współrzędnymi od Lapidusa * Sayid przytrzymuje Desmonda, gdy ten doznaje "skutków ubocznych" * Helikopter ląduje na frachtowcu, Sayid wychodzi z maszyny i rozmawia z Keamy'm i Omarem. * Sayid rozmawia z Jackiem i Danielem przez telefon satelitarny * Sayid wraz z Frankiem Lapidusem dostaje się do pokoju medycznego i inauguruje rozmowę Daniela z Desmondem * Sayid wraz z Desmondem i Minkowskim dostaje się do Pokoju Łączności i naprawia zepsuty telefon * Dzięki niemu dochodzi do rozmowy Desmonda z Penny * Wraz z Desmondem wysłuchuje opowieści Michaela. * Prowadzi Michaela do gabinetu kapitana i wyjawia mu prawdę o Michaelu. * Jest podejrzewany przez Keamy' ego o szpiegostwo * Potajemnie odpływa z frachtowca pontonem po pierwszą szóstkę rozbitków * Powraca na plażę * Oddaje ponton Danielowi * Wraz z Kate idzie do dżungli ocalić Jacka i Sawyera przed Keamy' m * Wraz z Kate, Jackiem, Frankiem, Hugo i Sawyerem odlatuje z Wyspy po raz drugi * Jest świadkiem wybuchu frachtowca i zniknięcia Wyspy * Dryfuje po Oceanie * Staje się jednym z Oceanic Six po tym jak jego łódź ratunkowa zostaje odnaleziona przez statek Penny Po opuszczeniu Wyspy left|thumb|Sayid zabija Avellinio Sezon 5 * Podczas rejsu na ląd popiera Jacka co do okłamania opinii publicznej * Słyszy od Hurleya, że "nigdy mu nie pomoże" * Podczas konferencji prasowej po odnalezieniu Oceanic Six spotyka Nadię * Dostaje duże odszkodowanie od linii lotniczej Oceanic Airlines * Żeni się z Nadią * W wakacje 2005 roku wraz z Nadią jest na urodzinach Hugo * Kiedy idzie z Nadią po ulicy, zaczepia go Jacob, przez co Nadia nie zauważa samochodu, który potem ją przejeżdża * Rozpacza po śmierci Nadii w wypadku samochodowym * Na pogrzebie żony spotyka Bena * Ben wyjaśnia mu że to Bakir jest mordercą jego żony. * Zabija Bakira. * Decyduje się pracować dla Bena jako tajny zabójca żeby pomścić śmierć Nadii zabitej na zlecenie Widmore' a. * W odcinku zabił dwie osoby: Avellino i Else, pod koniec odcinka dostał kolejne zlecenie * Zimą 2008 w Moskwie zabija ostatnią osobę - Andropova po czym rozstaje się z Benem * Później jest skonfliktowany z Benem, uważa go za oszusta i manipulatora thumb|right|[[Sayid rozmawia z Johnem na Dominikanie ]] * Wyjeżdża na Dominikanę gdzie bierze udział w pracach humanitarnych w Santo Domingo * Pewnego dnia odwiedza go Locke na wózku, namawia go do powrotu na Wyspę. Sayid absolutnie się nie zgadza. * Po śmierci Johna na Dominikanie odwiedza go Ben który opowiada o ponownym polowaniu na członków O6 oraz śmierci Johna. Mówi mu także o zabójcach czyhających na Hurleya pod Santa Rosa * Po powrocie do Los Angeles pomaga Hugo uciec z Santa Rosa i ochrania go przed tajemniczymi napastnikami * Zabija czterech napastników * Zapada w śpiączkę * Dzięki Jackowi odzyskuje przytomność * W szpitalu pod nieobecność Jacka zostaje napadnięty przez Tony' ego, udaje mu się jednak zabić napastnika * Wraz z Benem jedzie do Long Beach Marina 23 na spotkanie z Jackiem i Kate * Podczas postoju jest świadkiem rozmowy Bena z prawnikiem Nortonem * Uczestniczy w spotkaniu Oceanic 6 z Benem na wybrzeżu * Po tym jak Sun zaczyna grozić Benowi bronią odjeżdża z wybrzeża * Poznaje w barze Ilanę * Idzie z Ilaną do łóżka gdy ta nagle go aresztuje stwierdzając, że jest oskarżony o zabójstwo Petera Avellino * Ilana prowadzi go na lotnisko aby przetransportować go do Guam gdzie czeka na niego rodzina Avellino * Przeznaczenie sprawia, że trafia na pokład lotu 316 i przenosi się w trakcie lotu ponownie na Wyspę Po powrocie na Wyspę Sezon 5 thumb|left|Sayid w dżungli * Budzi się w dżungli na Wyspie głównej w 1977 roku * Błąka się w kajdankach po dżungli * Spotyka Jina i Radzińskiego koło stacji Płomień, Jin na pokaz aresztuje go uznając mężczyznę za Agresora * Trafia do zamkniętego pomieszczenia w Płomieniu * Zostaje przesłuchany przez Sawyera vel, Jima LaFleur * Trafia do celi w Barakach i przyznaje się do bycia Agresorem domyślając się celu zachowania przyjaciół * Odwiedza go nastoletni Benjamin Linus z kanapką thumb|right|Nastoletni [[Ben rozmawia z Sayidem ]] * Nie zgadza się na ultimatum Horacego Goodspeeda i nie chce nic mówić * Ironizuje z pracy Rogera Linusa * Zostaje zaprowadzony do Oldhama * Przywiązany do drzewa pod wpływem narkotyku zdradza całą prawdę jednak członkowie Dharmy nie chcą wierzyć w jego słowa * Młody Ben pomaga mu uciec * Podczas ucieczki obezwładnia Jina po czym zrozpaczony strzela do młodego Bena z nadzieją, że zmieni przyszłość * Ratuje Kate życie, strzelając do Innego, który chciał ją zabić. * Zgadza się iść z Jackiem i Innymi do tuneli pod Barakami. * Stara się zdetonować bombę "Jughead". * Razem z Jackiem wraca do Dharmaville, gdzie podszywa się pod członka Inicjatywy * Zostaje postrzelony przez Rogera. * Dołącza do ekipy z DharmaBusu. Sezon 6 * Wyznaje Hugo, że obawia się śmierci bo w życiu zrobił wiele złego * Zostaje zabrany do Świątyni * Trafia do źródła w Świątyni gdzie próbuje zostać uzdrowiony, gdy odzyskuje przytomność pod wodą Inni przytrzymują go jednak czekając aż minie wyznaczony czas * Gdy czas mija Sayid zostaje wyłowiony, okazuje się, że zmarł * Budzi się w tajemniczych okolicznościach kilka godzin później, pyta się zszokowany "Co się stało?" * Poświęca się całej załodze na łodzi podwodnej i ginie z bombą w rękach. Równoległa linia czasowa Podczas lotu, Sayid oferuje swoją pomoc obsłudze samolotu, po czym kopniakiem otwiera drzwi toalety, w której zaryglował się Charlie. Wraz z Jackiem ratują chłopakowi życie Tuż przed lądowaniem, Sayid przygląda się zdjęciu Nadii, do której udaje się taksówką . Jarrah gości u niej i jego brata, którzy są małżeństwem i mają dwójkę dzieci. Omer nie jest zbytnio zadowolony postawą Sayida wobec Nadii. Wie, że nadal mu na niej zależy. Omer budzi brata, który go obezwładnia. Dziwi się czemu budzi go o tak późnej porze. Ten mu mówi, że ma kłopoty. Sayid proponuje swoją pomoc finansową, jednak Omer mówi, że nie o taką pomoc mu chodzi. Stanowczo sugeruje bratu inne rozwiązanie sprawy z powodu tego, że wie co robił w Iraku podczas wojny. Sayid odmawia twierdząc, że nie jest już tym człowiekiem. Następnego dnia, Jarrah odprowadza dzieci na przystanek autobusowy. Kiedy autobus odjeżdża, z mieszkania wybiega przerażona Nadia. Okazuje się, że Omer trafił do szpitala. Sayid domyśla się, że jego brat został napadnięty przez ludzi, od których pożyczył pieniądze. Nadia powstrzymuje go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego i każe mu wracać do domu. Wieczorem Jarrah rozmawia z bratową o dawnych czasach i o tym, dlaczego nie mogli być razem. Sayid twierdzi, że na nią nie zasługiwał. Kolejnego dnia, dwóch mężczyzn zabiera ze sobą Irakijczyka i jadą do miejsca, gdzie mężczyzna, przedstawiający się jako Martin Keamy, proponuje mu jajka. Sayid odmawia, po czym przechodzą do konkretów. Keamy jest człowiekiem, od którego Omer pożyczył pieniądze. Podczas gdy opowiada historyjki o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na świecie, Sayid obezwładnia jednego z gangsterów i zabiera mu broń, po czym zabija drugiego. Keamy stara się go uspokoić i zapewnia, że zapomni o całej sprawie, jeżeli daruje mu życie. Sayid mimo tego pociąga za spust. Po chwili słyszy odgłosy dochodzące z zamrażalni, w której znajduje związanego Azjatę. Galeria Grafika:Sayidishandy.jpg|Sayid podczas naprawiania komputera. Grafika:Normal collision-promo17.jpg|Sayid klęczy nad Shannon, która została postrzelona przez Ana-Lucia. Grafika:Normal oneofthem-promo08.jpg|Sayid wypuszczony przez Joe Inman. Grafika:Sayidtalking.jpg|Sayid rozmawia z Charlie'm. Grafika:Snaretrap.jpg|Sayid uwięziony w sidłach Danielle. SAYID.jpg|Sayid Teorie * Jeśli to prawda że Nadia została zastrzelona przed wypadkiem to oznacza to, że wszystkie kochanki Sayida zostały zastrzelone. Nadia przez Ishmaela, Shannon przez Anę Lucię a Elsa Ana przez niego. * Nadia nie została postrzelona, tylko przejechana przez samochód. * Sayid jest oburęczny, w "The Economist" gra w golfa lewą ręką a w tym samym epizodzie strzela prawą * W kilku odcinkach (m. in. Solitary lub Par Avion) możemy zaobserwować że Sayidowi odstaje mały palec (szczególnie w prawej dłoni, ale lewa też). Jeśli jest to charakteryzacja postaci, jest to prawdopodobnie następstwo wojny, a konkretniej trzymanie broni krótkiej trzema palcami i podtrzymywanie magazynka małym palcem. Jeśli jest to cechą samego aktora, to jest to prawdopodobnie skutek długiej gry na gitarze, na kostkę (Naveen Anderws grał w zespole jako gitarzysta). Zobacz też ar:سعيد جراح da:Sayid Jarrah de:Sayid Jarrah en:Sayid Jarrah es:Sayid Jarrah fr:Sayid Hassan Jarrah he:סעיד ג'ארה it:Sayid Jarrah nl:Sayid Jarrah pt:Sayid Jarrah ru:Саид Джарра zh:Sayid Jarrah Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316